The aim of this work is to measure intraluminal pressures and to determine cross sectional areas and lengths of boluses of different volumes as they move down the esophagus. Similar records can be obtained now only by x-ray cinematography. An electrical recording device in the lumen of the esophagus will give numerical outputs of cross sectional area ten times per second at 32 sites along the lumen of the esophagus. It will be possible to obtain from the memory of the instrument profiles of numerical dimensions and the velocities of leading and trailing ends of the bolus at any time in the swallowing sequence. Three channels of esophageal pressure recordings will also be available simultaneously. The main advantages of the system are the possibility of many replications in each subject without x-rays and the ready access to simple and derived information in the records. Because of the easy access the numerical outputs, statistical comparisons of healthy and sick persons based on stored results will be possible. Comparison of swallowing in healthy persons and patients should allow a more precise diagnosis of esophageal disorders. Our aim is to put transport from pharynx to esophagus, and from the proximal portion to the distal regions of the esophagus, on the same physical basis as has been done for the corresponding events of ventricular ejection into the aorta, and distal transport in the aorta.